this love
by bubblebunnyyyy
Summary: saat cinta bisa membutakan dan menulikan seseorang,maka membuat seseorang tersebut akan melakukan apapun demi cinta tersebut walaupun disakiti dan dikecewakan.
1. Chapter 1

This Love

By : channiefanfan

Rated T (bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)

Genre : Romance,sad,family

Yaoi! Boy x Boy!

Krisyeol

Other pair :seiring berjalannya waktu

Disclaimer : FF ini asli milik saya

Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan nama dan alur hanyalah manusia biasa yang tak luput dari kesalahan.

Warning: Typo everywhere dan EYD berantakan,seme!kris aka wu yifan,uke!park chanyeol

Jika kalian suka silahkan dibaca dan tinggalkan jejak berupa favorite,review,and kalian tidak suka silahkan tidak usah dibaca dan silahkan pergi tanpa meninggalkan jejak apapun J

Sangat menerima semua kritik dan saran,tentunya dalam bahasa yang sopan dan baik J

Summary: saat cinta bisa membutakan dan menulikan seseorang,maka membuat seseorang tersebut akan melakukan apapun demi cinta tersebut walaupun disakiti dan dikecewakan.

HAPPY READINGJJJ

Saat ini di seoul sedang mengalami musim gugur suasana hangat sangat terasa daun gugur yang berwarna merah kekuningan mewarnai kota seoul,seseorang lelaki tinggi seperti tiang listrik namun wajah sangat manis,memilik mata bulat yang sangat menggemaskan,telinga lebar seperti peri nama park chanyeol,dia sedang berjalan di trotoar menuju halte "huftttt….kenapa dosen tua sangat mengesalkan''gumam chanyeol "chanyeollllllll….."teriak seorang pria mungil, chanyeol pun menoleh "baekhyun,bisa kah kau jangan teriak telinga ku sangat sakit mendengar teriakan mu"ucap chanyeol "yachhhh…nanti kau tidak mendengar ku kalau aku tidak teriak…sudahlah bagaimana kita berangkat kampus bersama"balas baekhyun dengan wajah sedikit cemberut "terserah mu…ayo kita berangkat bersama"ucap chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya "kajjaaa"balas baekhyun dengan wajah yg sangat ceria

*skip time

Baekhyun dan chanyeol baru tiba di kampus seoul university mereka langsung menuju kelas kebetulan mereka jurusannya sama yaitu jurusan seni,chanyeol dan baekhyun langsung mengambil tempat duduk di barisan paling belakang "chanyeol apakah kamu kerja di kafe itu"Tanya baekhyun memulai pembicaraan "iya aku masih bekerja paruh waktu disana dan aku masih mencari pekerjaan tambahan"jawab chanyeol "memang kenapa?"lanjut chanyeol "aku hanya kasihan matamu sangat menunjukan kalau kamu lelah,baru saja kamu bekerja paruh waktu di kafe dan kau mencari tambahan pekerjaan"jawab baekhyun"aku membutuhkan uang untuk bayar uang kuliah kris"jawab chanyeol dengan wajah sedikit sedih "seharusnya kris bisa mencari uang untuk kuliahnya sendiri bukan mengandalkan mu"jawab baekhun sambil menatap chanyeol"kris sangat sibuk setidaknya aku ingin meringankan bebannya"jawab chanyeol sambil tersenyum "terserah mu park chanyeol"jawab baekhyun sambil memutar bola matanya. Ya kris adalah namjachigu park chanyeol,yang sering dipanggil kris atau yg namanya aslinya wu yifan ini adalah seorang blasteran kanada-china,yifan di seoul di besarkan di panti asuhan bahkan yifan tidak tau apakah orangtunya masih hidup atau tidak di rawat di panti asuhan sejak dia berumur 7 tumbuh menjadi pria yang sangat dingin,kris memiliki mata yang tajam,hidung yang mancung,alis yang tebal,dan bibirnya seperti buah apel yang merah,rahangnya yang sangat kokoh menjadi perbaduan yang sangat sempurna ditambah tinggi badan yang menjulang membuat menambah nilai tersendiri,kris bukan saja sempurna di fisiknya saja namun kecerdasan otaknya juga bisa diperhitungkan,saat SMA kris berapa kali berhasil juara satu dalam olimpiade mata pelajaran matematika,fisika,dan ekonomi bukan saja di mata pelajaran kris bersinar di bidang olahraga terutama basket kris juga berhasil meraih beberapa kali juara kris menjabat sebagai ketua osis dan kapten basket tidak aneh banyak orang yang mengagumi kris ditambah sikapnya yang dingin chanyeol juga salah satu yg mengagumi kris dan sekarang chanyeol berhasil menjadi namjachigu kris.

*backtostory

"baekhyun apakah aku terlalu kurus"Tanya chanyeol secara mendadak "tidak juga badan kau masih cukup berisi,memangnya kenapa?"jawab baekhyun "aniya,"balas chanyeol tidak lama kemudian dosen tua yang disebut chanyeol saat di jalan tadi datang dan semua mahasiswapun diam untuk mendengarkan penjelasan dosen tersebut dengan sangat malas terutama chanyeol_-

*skiptime

"akhhh akhirnya selesai juga,aku lapar baekki"ucap chanyeol "bagaimana kalu kita kekantin"jawab baekhyun "aniya aku akan bertemu dengan kris kebetulan aku membawa bekal makanan untuk kami berdua"balas chanyeol dengan wajah yang sangat bersinar karena tidak sabar akan bertemu namjachigu kesayangannya "oke,aku akan ke kantin bersama taemin saja"balas baekhyun sambil keluar kelas. Chanyeol pun keluar kelas dan menuju atap kampus dan baru saja sampai disana sudah ada lelaki tampan yang sudah menunggu. "kris hyunggggg"teriak chanyeol gembira sambil berlari menuju kris sedangkan kris Cuma bisa tersenyum sangat lembut dan bersiap menerima chanyeol untuk datang kepelukannya "haaapppp"chanyeol pun masuk dalam pelukan kris dan langsung memeluk kris dengan sangat erat "wae baby?"Tanya kris sambil membalas pelukan chanyeol dengan sama eratnya "aniya"jawab chanyeol sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya didada bidangnya kris,kris pun menyamankan posisi chanyeol dalam pelukannya sambil mengelus sayang kepala chanyeol "hyung aku hari ini membawa bekal untuk kita berdua"ucap chanyeol sambil merenggakan pelukannya "jinjja? sudah lama aku tak makan masakan darimu baby"balas kris sambil menatap chanyeol "kajja kita makan kebetulan aku sudah sangat lapar"jawab chanyeol sambil menarik tangan kris. Mereka pun duduk bersandar didinding,saat chanyeol membuka tutup bekalnya tercium bau khas nasi goreng kimchi "baunya sangat harum baby aku makin tidak sabar untuk makan"ucap kris sambil menatap bekal itu dengan lapar "kris hyung ayo makan"ucap chanyeol dengan menyerahkan sendok kearah kris dengan senyum yg sangat lebar,kris pun mengmbil sendok tersebut dari tangan chanyeol dan segera memakan nasi goreng tersebut dengan lahab sedangkan chanyeol memakan nasi goreng tersebut ditempat makan yang berbeda,kris pun menatap chanyeol dengan pandangan lembut kris membayangkan masa depannya yang indah dengan chanyeol "waeyo kris?"Tanya chanyeol

TO BE CONTINUE \\(*^w^*)/


	2. Chapter 2

Cinta ini

Oleh: channiefanfan

Rated T (bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)

Genre: Romantis, sedih, keluarga

Yaoi! Boy x Boy!

Krisyeol

Other pair :seiring berjalannya waktu

Disclaimer : FF ini asli milik saya

Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan nama dan alur hanyalah manusia biasa yang tak luput dari kesalahan.

Warning: Typo everywhere dan EYD berantakan,seme!kris aka wu yifan,uke!park chanyeol

Jika kalian suka silahkan dibaca dan tinggalkan jejak berupa favorite,review,and kalian tidak suka silahkan tidak usah dibaca dan silahkan pergi tanpa meninggalkan jejak apapun J

Sangat menerima semua kritik dan saran,tentunya dalam bahasa yang sopan dan baik J

Makasih sdh ngereview ff ini ya J))))

Summary: saat cinta bisa membutakan dan menulikan seseorang,maka membuat seseorang tersebut akan melakukan apapun demi cinta tersebut walaupun disakiti dan dikecewakan.

SELAMAT MEMBACA JJJ

Bab 2

* * *

"waeyo kris?"Tanya chanyeol sambil menatap kris dengan tatapan heran dari mata bulatnya yang sungguh menggemaskan

"aniya baby,tolong jangan menatap ku seperti channie"jawab kris sambil memalingkan mukanya dari wajah chanyeol karena menahan gemas luar biasa

"waeeee hyuuunggg?kenapa kau memalingkan muka mu dari aku apa ada yang salah dari aku?"Tanya chanyeol sampai tidak sengaja beraegyo sehingga menambah kesan cute pada dirinya

CUP…kris yang sudah tidak tahan lagi karena gemasnya hingga akhirnya kris mengecup pipi chanyeol yang sangat chuby

Blushh..pipi chanyeol merona merah gara-gara perlakuan kris yang sangat mendadak namun romantis

Kris pun mengusap pipi chanyeol yang merona tersebut …ugghhh channie kenapa kau sangat cantik saat kau merona seperti ini gumam kris dalam hati

"kenapa hyung mencium pipi ku?"Tanya chanyeol dengan wajah merona sambil menatap kris

''karena kau sanagt imut tadi sehingga ku tidak bisa menahan rasa gemas ku,apa kau tidak mau ku cium di pipi?jangan-jangan kau ingin lebih baby"goda kris sambil mengusap bibi chanyeol dengan sensual

"yach hyung aku tidak ingin itu,lagi pula kenapa kau sangat mesum?"balas chanyeol sambil menahan tangan kris

"lebih mesum siapa hyung atau kamu channie yang ku cium lebih dari pipi baby?"goda kris makin menjadi

"yachhh aku tidak mesum hyung"jawab chanyeol sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya,chanyeol tidak sadar atas kelakuanya itu bisa membangunkan naga mesum dalam tubuh kris

"stop untuk mengerucutkan bibir seksimu itu kalau kau tidak mau berakhir yang diluar kendaliku"ucap kris sambil menahan hasratnya untuk mencium bibir chanyeol

"hyungggg mesummm"teriak chanyeol sambil memberontak dari pelukan kris

"hahahahaaaaaaa"tawa kris menggema karena tidak tahan melihat kelakuan kekasihnya yang sangat manis itu

"yachh kenapa kau tertawa hyung ada yang lucu?"Tanya chanyeol sambil berkacak pinggang dengan wajah seolah dia marah

"aku hanya bercanda baby,liat wajah mu jangan cemberut seperti itu atau mau kau kucium lagi"ucap kris sambil memasang wajah jahilnya yang sangat jarang ditunjukannya ditempat umum hanya orang yang sangat dekatnya saja yang bisa melihat wajah jahilnya itu

Chanyeol pun cepat mengubah ekspresi wajahnya kalau tidak dia akan diterkam oleh naga mesum itu…seperti itulah isi hati chanyeol

"wae ekpresimu berubah seperti itu,apa kau tidak ingin ku cium"ucap kris sambil memeluk pinggang chanyeol dan jangan lupakan wajah kris yang jahil itu

Chanyeol yang tidak bisa bergerak karena gugup dan juga tangan kris yang memeluk pinggang ramping chanyeol sehingga menambah kadar gugupnya

Cuppppp…kris mencium kening chanyeol dengan lembut seakan-akan chanyeol dalah benda berharga yang akan mudah wajah chanyeol pun seketika menjadi merah seperti kepiting rebus namun chanyeol juga sangat menikmati perlakuan kris ini yang menurut chanyeol sangat romantis

"jeongmal saranghae park chanyeol"ucap kris sambil memandang mata bulat chanyeol

"nado saranghae wu yifan"balas chanyeol membalas pandangan kris sambil tersenyum

Cup…krispun mencium bibir chanyeol dengan lembut sambil mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang chanyeol"uhhhmm"desah chanyeol sambil memeluk leher kris ketika kris berhasil menerobos mulut chanyeol dan saling beradu lidah.

Tanpa di sadari chanyeol dan kris ada sepasang mata yang melihat adegan tersebut dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

* Melewatkan waktu

Chanyeol berjalan dengan riang menuju gerbang kampus dan tidak henti-hentinya chanyeol tersenyum lebar bahkan chanyeol terus menyapa temannya ketika berpapasan dengannya "hentikan senyum idot mu itu"ucap baekhyun sadis

"wae baekki apakah aku tersenyum sangat lebar?"Tanya chanyeol yang membuat bola mata baekhyun membulat ketika mendengar itu

"seperti orang bodoh"jawab baekhyun sadis

"mwo,aku tidak seperti orang idiot aku hanya sangat bahagia hari ini"ucap chanyeol memberi alasan kenapa dia tersenyum bahagia

"jinjja?apa yang kau lakukan denga kris tadi sehingga membuat kau sangat bahagia seperti orang idiot?"Tanya baekhyun cukup sadis

"yachh,aku tidak idiot…aku hanya bermesraan dengan kris tadi di atas atap"jawab chanyeol

"aishhh,aku menjadi iri kepada kamu yang sudah mempunyai namjachigu…sedangkan aku masih sendiri tidak ada pasangan"ucap baekhyun dengan wajah cukup lesu

"hahahahaaa,jangan bersedih baekki…mungkin pasanganmu sedang menunggumu"ucap chanyeol melankonis sambil merangkul pundak baekhyun

"maybe yes maybe no"jawab baekhyun seadanya

"hey ayolah jangan bersedih…gara-gara kamu masih sendirian masa kamu sesedih ini"ucap chanyeol dengan gembira

"benar,fightingggg"ucap baekhun tidak kalah semangat dengan chanyeol

Dua sehabat itupn berjalan menuju pulang bersama-sama dengan riang

Sesampai di flatnya chanyeol masuk dengan wajah cukup sedih…"seandainya tidak terjadi kesalah pahaman antara aku dan umma,appa,dan noona mungkin sekarang aku akan merasakan kehangatan keluarga seperti orang pada umumnya"gumam chanyeol cukup sedih

 ** _#kilas balik_**

Chanyeol berjalan riang setelah pulang dari sekolah di senior high school menuju rumahnya

"umma aku pulang "ucap chanyeol sedikit berteriak saat masuk rumah dan segara menuju dapur karena chanyeol yakin eommanya ada disana dan benar saja tebakan chanyeol eommanya sedang memasak di dapur

"ummmm baunya enak umma bolehkah aku maka sekarang?"Tanya chanyeol dengan riang

"yach,ganti baju dulu dan cuci muka baru kau bisa makan"ucap eomma chanyeol sambil mengaduk sup

"nee eomma"ucap chanyeol sangat riang dan segara menuju kamar dengan semangat segera chanyeol ganti baju dan cuci muka bahkan dia berlari menuju ruang makan

"chanyeol ah jangan lari-lari nanti kau jatuh"ucap mama chanyeol smabil menata pring di atas meja

''baunya sangat enak eomma aku tidak sabar pasti rasanya sangat enak"ucap chanyeol riang sambil duduk di kursi

"kau seperti anak kecil saja"ucap park yoora yaitu noona kandung chanyeol yang sangat hobi menggoda adiknya yang manis itu

"noona aku sudah berumur 18 tahun dan aku sudah dewasa"protes chanyeol sambil menggembungkan pipinya

"kyeopta"seru yoora senang sambil mencubit pipi chanyeol

"appo noona"gumam chanyeol sambil mengelus pipinya yang bekas dicubit yoora

"yoora ,sudah kenapa kamu suka sekali menggoda adik mu"ucap eomma park melerai pertengkaran kakak adik tersebut

"ne,lihat eomma yoora noona ini sangat suka mengganggu ku"adu chanyeol seperti anak kecil

"yachhh dasar kau pengadu"balas yoora noona dengan sengit

"liat umma~"ucap chanyeol dengan aegyonya

"ugghh chanyeol kyeopta walaupun dia anak laki_laki kenapa sangat menggemaskan"ucap yoora noona dan eomma park dalam hati

# **ENDFLASHBACK**

Chanyeol Cuma bisa mengenang kebersamaan dan kehangatan keluarganya tersebut

Ting…Tong bunyi bel dari pintu rumah chanyeol,chanyeol segera membuka pintu dan saat dia membuka pintu ternyata tidak ada siapa-siapa namun ada sebuah kotak di depan pintu segera chanyeol masuk kedalam flat dan chanyeol segera membuka kotak itu "apa dalamnya?apa ini untuk ku?"gumam chanyeol pelan

"MWOOO"teriak chanyeol saat membuka kotak tersebut

 **Bersambung**


	3. Chapter 3

This Love

By : channiefanfan

Rated T (bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)

Genre : Romance,sad,family

Yaoi! Boy x Boy!

Krisyeol

Other pair :seiring berjalannya waktu

Disclaimer : FF ini asli milik saya

Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan nama dan alur hanyalah manusia biasa yang tak luput dari kesalahan.

Warning: Typo everywhere dan EYD berantakan,seme!kris aka wu yifan,uke!park chanyeol

Jika kalian suka silahkan dibaca dan tinggalkan jejak berupa favorite,review,and kalian tidak suka silahkan tidak usah dibaca dan silahkan pergi tanpa meninggalkan jejak apapun J

Sangat menerima semua kritik dan saran,tentunya dalam bahasa yang sopan dan baik J

Makasih sdh ngereview ff ini ya J))))

Summary: saat cinta bisa membutakan dan menulikan seseorang,maka membuat seseorang tersebut akan melakukan apapun demi cinta tersebut walaupun disakiti dan dikecewakan. krisyeol story

Chapter 3

"mwoooo"teriak chanyeol saat membuka kotak yang di taruh di depan pintu

"kenapa benda mengerikan ini ada disini"ucap chanyeol gemetar ketakutan ternyata isi otak itu adalah sebuah boneka yang sudah rusak di bagian leher dan terdapat bangkai burung yang penuh darah di sampingnya sehingga menimbulkan bau anyir yang menusuk hidung chanyeol pun langsung keluar flat untuk membuang kotak yang mengerikan tersebut

"dengan kau buang kotak itu menurutmu penderitaan mu akan berakhir"ucap seseorang menatap chanyeol sinis.

Chanyeol yang sudah membuang kotak itu segera berlari memasuki flatnya dan segera mengunci pintu flatnya "kenapa terror itu tidak berhenti?"gumam chanyeol ketakutan, chanyeol berjalan menuju kulkas dan meminum air putih untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri

"drtt…drtt..drttt"getar hp chanyeol yang menandakan sebuah chat line segera membuka aplikasi linenya dan ternyata isi chat yang baru masuk tadi adalah gambar isi kotak yang baru saja dibuangnya dari orang yang tidak dikenalnya segera chanyeol melempar hpnya dengan wajah ketakutan

"siapa yang melakukan ini?"tanya chanyeol sangat ketakutan segera chanyeol mengambil hpnya dan menelpon seseorang

"yobseyo"ucap kris setelah meangkat telpon dari chanyeol

"krisss bisakah kau ke flat ku?"tanya chanyeol berusaha tenang

"kalau sekarang aku tidak bisa baby"jawab kris

"wae?"Tanya chanyeol

"aku keperluan mendadak baby,memang apa yang terjadi?"Tanya kris lagi

"aniya,apakah urusannya sangat penting hyung?"Tanya chanyeol lagi

"sangat penting,nanti kalau sudah selesai akan hyung telpon lagi"jawab kris sambil mematikan telpon secara sepihak

"hyuu…ngg…"ucap chanyeol terbata-bata sambil melihat telponnya,seketika chanyeol merasa gelisah dengan teror hari ini

"eomma….appa…noona…chanyeol takut"ucap chanyeol sambil duduk bersandar didepan kulkas

# ** _flashback_**

Saat itu seoul sedang dilanda hujan lebat beserta angin ribut dan petir chanyeol kecilpun Cuma bisa ,meringkuk didalam selimut karena ketakutan,ya chanyeol sangat takut terhadap petir di saat hujan contohnya seperti ini

"umma…."isak chanyeol yang masih meringkuk dalam selimut

DUARRRR bunyi petir yang sangat keras"umaaaaa"teriak chanyeol seketika saat mendengar bunyi petir tersebut

"channie apa kau baik-baik saja sayang?"Tanya yoora memasuki kamar chanyeol,yoora terbangun karena suara petir tersebut ditambah dia mendengar adik kesayangannya itu berteriak dengan segera yoora bergegas kekamar chanyeol dan yoorapun melihat chanyeol tengah terisak

"noona,channie takut"isak chanyeol saat melihat yoora,segera saja yoora mendekari chanyeol dan duduk di tepi kasur chanyeol

"channie Uljima ne?,"ucap yoora sambil mengelus sayang rambut chanyeol coba untuk menenangkan adik tersayangnya

"noona tadi bunyi petirnya sangat keras"ucap chanyeol yang sudah mulai tidak takut lagi

"channie kan seorang namja jadi namja tidak boleh nangis atau membuat orang nangis"jelas yoora dan dibalas anggukan imut dari chanyeol

"nah sekarang channie tidur lagi ne"ucap yoora sambil membenarkan selimut chanyeol

"ne noona"ucap chanyeol sambil memejamkan matanya

"saranghae chanyeol,sweet dream baby"ucap yoora noona sambil mengecup kening chanyeol dengan sayang ya bagi yoora chanyeol selalu dianggapnya sebagai adik kecilnya yang sangat dia sayangi

# ** _endflashback_**

"ne aku harus ingat kata yoora noona aku tidak boleh menangis atau membuat orang lain menangis karena aku namja"gumam chanyeol dan langsung berdiri seakan-akan chanyeol mendapat semangatnya lagi.

Chanyeol langsung pergi kekamar untuk mengganti bajunya karena sebentar lagi waktu masuk kerjanya akan chanyeol berganti baju tiba-tiba chanyeol memandang sebuah figura foto kecil yang berada di nakas kamarmya

"eomma,appa,noona Bogoshipeo"ucap chanyeol sambil memandang sendu foto tersebut.

#skiptime

Chanyeol yang cukup sibuk melayani para pelanggan kafe ternyata cukup ramai pada hari ini

"chanyeol bisa layani pelanggan yang dimeja no 14"ucap sungmin si pemilik kafe sekaligus chanyeol anggap sebagai hyungnya

"ne hyung"balas chanyeol sambil menuju meja yang di maksud sungmin tadi

"ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan"ucap chanyeol

"saya pesan capuchino hanagt 1 dan kimbab mini 1"ucap laki-laki tersebut

"ne tuan tunggu sebentar"ucap chanyeol sambil ingin pergi

"tunggu,saya ingin kamu yang mengantarkan pesanan saya nanti"ucap laki-laki tersebut

"n..e.. tuan"jawab chanyeol dengan sedikit gugup dan langsung meninggalkan meja tersebut dengan cepat

"wae chanyeol?kau tergesa-gesa seperti itu"Tanya sungmin saat chanyeol yang sudah memmesankan pesanan laki-laki tersebut

"aniya hyung,tapi laki-laki tadi sedikit aneh"jawab cahnyeol sambil menatap sungmin dengan mata bulatnya tersebut

"mungkin saja laki-laki tersebut ingin ada yang dibicarakan dengan kamu"jawab sungmin mencoba untuk positive thingking

"semoga Cuma itu saja hyung,aku sedikit takut kalau dia ingin macam-macam"jawab chanyeol mempout kan bibirnya dengan sangat imut

"kalau dia berani macam-macam dengan chanyeol tersayang ku dia akan merasakan tendangan maut ku"ucap sungmin,jangan anggap remeh sungmin walaupun sungmin memiliki wajah yang sangat imut dan manis dia akan berubah sangat garang dan di tambah sungmin sempat belajar taekwondo sampai sabuk hitam

"hyung sayang dengan channie"ucap chanyeol sambil ber aegyo

"kyeopta"ucap sungmin sambil mencubit pipi chanyeol gemas

"appo"ucap chanyeol mengaduh sambil mengelus pipinya yang telah dicubit tanpa perasaan oleh sungmin

"chanyeol ah ini capuchino hangat dan mini kimbab"ucap jonghyun sambil menaruhnya dinampan

"ne jonghyun,semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa ya hyung"ucap chanyeol sambil menatap sungmin

"hwaiting cahnnie"sambil memberi semangat ke chanyeol yang sudah menuju laki-laki tersebut untuk mengantarkan pesanannya

"tuan ini pesanan anda"ucap chanyeol sambil menaruh makanan di meja

"duduk disini,,,chanyeol-ssi"ucap laki-laki tersebut setelah melihat name tag chanyeol dan menunjuk kursi yang didepannya

Chanyeol sedikit kaget namun segera chanyeol mengusai dirinya sambil melihat sekelilingnya kafe sudah tidak seramai tadi dan menatap sungmin seakan-akan minta persetujuan sungmin lewat dari tatapan matanyadan di balas oleh sungmin dengan anggukan

"ne tuan ada apa dari mana tuan tau kalau nama saya chanyeol"ucap chanyeol sedikit takut

"duduk dulu chanyeol-ssi akan ku jawab pertanyaan mu tadi"balas laki-laki tersebut

Chanyeo segera duduk dibangku yang ditunjuk oleh laki-laki tadi "ada apa tuan?"Tanya chnayeol sambil menyamnkan duduknya

"jangan panggil saya tuan panggil saja saya ajusshi"ucap laki-laki tersebut "nama saya yunho kau bisa memanggil ku yunho ajusshi dan saya tau nama kamu dari name tag kamu"sambung laki-laki tersebut ternyata bernama yunho

"ne yunho ajusshi,ada apa?"Tanya chanyeol menatap yunho

"ada yang ingin ku tanyakan dengaanmu"jawab yunho sambil menatap chanyeollekat dengan mata musangnya

 ** _To be continue_**


End file.
